


狗咬狗

by HexQ



Category: p2p
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 17:02:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21280178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HexQ/pseuds/HexQ
Relationships: 庞宽 - Relationship, 彭磊 - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	狗咬狗

“分了吧。”

庞宽一手插兜一手夹烟，眼睛还盯着面前开始哭的女孩儿，人却已经飘远了。

“啪。”

他被一个大嘴巴抽回原地，吐了烟抓抓脑袋露出个笑，整个看上去却还像面无表情。

彭磊就在路过小胡同的时候瞥到这一幕，他不算个好事八卦的人，但这俩男女主角让他不得不停下来躲进死角里偷看。

“到底为什么啊？你玩儿我？”

女孩儿歇斯底里的崩溃，委屈又不甘的向庞宽寻求答案。而庞宽只是坦然的耸肩，一副驾轻就熟死猪不怕开水烫的德性。

“放着好好的男朋友不谈要跟我，报应呗。”

“你丫神经病替天行道啊？再说那也是你追的我啊！”

庞宽就又乐了，笑的足够恶劣讨厌。他伸手把女孩儿下巴抬起来，轻佻的冲着人抛去一个飞吻。更讨厌了，可女孩儿就是迷他这副模样。

“我追你是因为我喜欢彭磊啊，你们一个两个的也太禁不起革命考验了。”

“你，你不要脸，死同性恋！”

女孩儿被这话打倒了，连再甩一巴掌的劲都没有，边抹眼泪边踩着小高跟咔哒咔哒的跑开。庞宽看着她的背影想彭磊总喜欢这样的，漂亮的、时髦儿的，最好再有点钱有点品味的。但他觉得她们都不行，这些女孩儿没一个是真的爱彭磊。上一个一看就是那种特会骗钱的，拜金。这个更不行，不分手以后还不知道怎么欺骗彭磊感情呢。

可彭磊是个直男，而庞宽只是一个他看不上也看不上他的普通同班同学，所以庞宽除了一个一个的勾走彭磊的女朋友惹的这人更恨他，也就再没什么其他更好的主意了。他这会儿泄了劲，靠在墙上像滩烂泥似的往下滑，脸埋在手心里猛吸气，边揉眼睛边骂自己，你他妈到底干嘛呢？

他就这么晃晃悠悠的走出去，结果正对上站在墙角发愣的彭磊杵在那儿看他。完了，庞宽想，全他妈完了。可破罐子破摔之余居然还有点解脱，他想，该到头了吧。

没人说话，指望彭磊打破沉默显然是不现实，他这会儿活像微机室里被卡死的老电脑，按重启都没反应，除了直接拔电源就没救的那种。但庞宽又不可能真对他手起刀落，要能那样反而倒好了。最后就还是庞宽先笑了，又挺没劲似的往墙上一倒。

“反正就这么回事儿吧。”

“哪回事？怎么回事儿啊？”

他已经阐明事实，彭磊明明听见了却还要做出无意义的追问，一时就弄得庞宽突然有点来气。反正你一直都看不上我，反正不会更糟了。他这么想着，就扽着彭磊前襟给了个叫人措手不及的吻，放开的时候又重新把分手专用的恶劣笑容装回去，对着怔住的彭磊吹了口气。

“这回听清楚了吗，没听明白我可以再来。”

彭磊从来都没跟人亲过嘴，他的女朋友每回总是谈不了几天手还没安稳拉上就被庞宽抢走了。他第一反应是自己初吻没了，接着又觉得庞宽的嘴唇真软，最后终于如梦初醒的猛往后退，抬手下意识就是一拳。分量其实不算重，只是正好落在了庞宽鼻子上砸出点血。

“…你你没事儿吧？”

他见了血立刻就有点慌，可庞宽却还只是笑，笑的彭磊几乎忍不住要出声阻拦，他看着心慌。但庞宽没给他机会，像沾了红颜料的蒙娜丽莎，混不吝的冷壳子也掩盖不住光彩，他突然就发觉庞宽还真的挺好看，又意识到他们好像一直在瞎较劲，他根本没和庞宽好好说过话，他也就没机会好好看过庞宽。

“没事儿啊，我能有什么事儿。”

他看着庞宽轻描淡写的回应，支吾着觉得想说好多话又一句都说不出来，庞宽就又比他先一步开口。好像总是这样，庞宽干什么都比他抢先一点，所以他才总看不惯又看不上他。可还没对证过的却是他一直在观察他。

“你没事儿那我就走了，回不见。”

不行，不能让他就这么走了。他抢我那么多女的，现在又说喜欢我，还亲我，还说走就走，还回不见。彭磊有点慌又有点恼羞成怒似的，头脑一热就揪住了庞宽的领子。而庞宽也早就做好了挨揍的打算，这会儿反得到了预料之中的反应倒彻底放松了力气，只懒洋洋的笑着等拳头下来。

可最后落下来的却是彭磊的一个吻，庞宽突然就被置换成了傻在原地的那一个。而彭磊并不比他冷静，撒开领子之后也乱的没了神不敢再去看庞宽瞪的像要掉出来的眼珠子。他下意识退缩着低头，正好对上庞宽明显是硬起来了的那地儿，挺莫名其妙丢了句你裤裆鼓起来了就扭头跑了个没影。

原来是要羞辱我报复啊，行，还挺狠的。庞宽撑着笑扶墙往回走，想着赚了啊，彭磊丫主动亲我了不是。可他笑着笑着眼前就模糊成了一片，只觉得气都喘不顺，好一会儿缓过来点才发现往周围一看哪儿都不认识了，原来是走了个背字。他无话可说，只能掉头再往另一边。

可人倒霉大概就是喝凉水都塞牙，庞宽刚胡擦了两把脸眼睛还没睁明白就赶上了帮混子醉醺醺的围过来朝他要钱。他心情差的口没遮拦，张嘴就半点儿不客气的说没钱滚。这回招呼上来的可就是货真价实的拳头了，甚至不止拳头，还有人乱摸着他说这小子还怪白嫩的，不然没钱肉偿吧。

还好一堆醉汉本来也只是想要钱没那么当真色迷心窍，加上他怎么也是个能蹦能跳的大小伙子，虽然没讨到便宜，但逃跑总还可以。

他回去的时候父母又都不在，正好就省了解释这一环。他脱了衣服也顾不得处理伤口就直奔浴室，可半冷不热的水洗了好几个来回都快搓秃噜皮了还是止不住的恶心。他又想刚刚被他强吻的彭磊，彭磊是不是也觉得这么恶心呢？他唾骂自己下流，湿乎乎的砸到床上的一瞬间几乎觉得也许就该被那帮人强了才是老天有眼。

他一夜睡的乱七八糟又记不起半点梦境痕迹，顶着被青紫遮盖住也看不出来的黑眼圈还是乖乖爬起来准时上课。毕竟别的罚站罚抄都还无所谓，但要老师打电话给他父母那可就麻烦了。他磨蹭到最后一秒才踩着上课铃进了教室，彭磊自然已经在里头了，抬头就看见那么个鼻青脸肿的庞宽。

大夏天还穿个长袖长裤包的严严实实的可太不庞宽了，他产生了莫名其妙的担心，可还没想出个二一三，昨天那个被庞宽说分手的，彭磊名义上的前女友就来找他了。那女孩儿跑走的时候当然也看到了彭磊，只是她当时没想搭理。直到这会儿她看着庞宽那副模样实在觉得解气，又觉得还是彭磊好，就过去跟磊说你真男子气概，我还是想跟你好。

彭磊完全不知道怎么回应，他不擅长拒绝但也实在对这女孩儿没半点想法了，只能又缩着大着舌头打结，全然不知这表现落女孩儿眼里就成了害臊，反而更觉得他可爱。

庞宽从后头看着他俩只觉得胃绞的更厉害，他打昨天折腾到这会儿没吃一口东西，着实没力气再掺和这些了，好容易等到老师进来上课大家都窜回位置坐好，庞宽就在老师正要宣布说今天这节课我们学……的时候跳出来打断，话没说完他就接茬来了句学你妈啊，接着就如愿的被罚出去站走廊，不用再看女孩儿跟彭磊眉来眼去还叽叽喳喳要写纸条的模样，捂着肚子贴着墙发呆。

结果没一会儿彭磊居然也出来罚站了，一开始还站的离他有点距离，慢慢就不知怎么的挪了过去。庞宽想你还来看笑话呢，一边觉得自己活该一边又觉得彭磊还真不嫌脏眼睛，最后又有点窃喜，彭磊还看他，完了就更唾弃自己。

但在彭磊看来庞宽这会儿不止鼻青脸肿还出了一脑门子汗，嘴唇都白了。他不知道为什么鬼使神差就觉得担心，憋了半天终于磕磕巴巴憋出句整话。

“你……你难受要不靠着我吧。”

庞宽心里想自己他妈至于吗都幻听了，但站不住了是真的，也只能维持着最后一丝劲往彭磊反方向倒下去。紧接着彭磊就眼疾手快的把他拎着揽到自己身上，也不管庞宽多震惊，皱着眉挺领导派头似的凶巴巴瞪了他一眼。

“别动。”

庞宽这会儿已经浆糊了，他合理怀疑自己可能根本就在被窝里没起来，一切都是做梦。然后他就被彭磊搂着推开了教室门，听着彭磊打报告说老师庞宽不舒服，我带他去医务室。

老师看了眼情况确实不是装的，也怕出事，没再计较罚站就点头同了意。到医务室的时候白大褂的老大爷笑着抿了口茶缸才说这小子多久没吃东西了啊，又指挥彭磊说你去给他买点吃的吧，没低血糖我也不给他挂葡萄糖了，吃点东西歇歇就行。

彭磊就跑到学校门口去给人买煎饼，上气不接下气跟老板说不要辣多加个鸡蛋，想了想怕不好消化又拿了个粥。他回去东西都还热乎，庞宽也没睡觉只干睁着眼对着天花板走神，他还是不知道该是什么，就只一言不发的把吃的都递过去。

“你干嘛啊？”

医务室的老大爷一看彭磊回来就迫不及待的攥着核桃去遛弯儿了，反正一般都没人来医务室，尤其今天还连体育课都没有，于是就又只留下孤零零的庞宽。

“你怎么把自己搞成这样啊？”

彭磊没答，只抛出一个新的问题，好像他真的关心一样。庞宽觉得彭磊再多可怜他一点点他就要立马哭出声了，那可太丢人了。于是他硬梗着脖子不去看彭磊，只恶狠狠的咬着小米粥上的吸管。

“你管得着吗，关你什么事儿。”

“你喜欢我啊，当然关我事儿。”

庞宽就被一刀毙命了，他又猛吸鼻子，眼眶已经红的水汪汪了，说你又不喜欢我，你管我干嘛，我不要你可怜我。又说你要玩儿我也行，反正你不觉得恶心那我也只赚不赔，还硬扯着要笑。

“你不想笑就别笑了，难看死了。”

庞宽受不了这种会让他想象成关心的拧巴，他能怎么办，又到底该怎么办呢。亲嘴儿彭磊都不怕，那必须就得搞点更过分的。他说干就干，食不知味喝完了粥，煎饼还搁着一口没吃就去扒彭磊裤子。

“你，你干嘛啊？”

彭磊又瑟缩着推他了，庞宽瞬间有种得逞的快意。

“你走不走？”

“我不走。”

庞宽就又没辙，只能继续嘴上的动作。可直到最后他并不熟练的把彭磊咽下去，被顶的反胃整个嘴巴又酸又满是腥味的重新躺回床上，彭磊也还是没被吓跑。他从背后死死搂着庞宽也躺在床上，拼命克制住心里一种现在就把庞宽在这儿办了的疯狂冲动，毕竟庞宽还算个伤病患呢。

但庞宽只觉得彭磊应该是需要个人解决欲望，而这么报复他也算刚好合适，毕竟姑娘可不太会给人干这个吧。于是他就也释然了，心里唾弃自己说白了就是这样都还喜欢彭磊，居然就又偷着高兴。

“那就这样儿吧，我陪你玩儿。我可以给你口，也可以跟你做。但咱俩不能亲嘴，也不能说喜欢什么的。因为那是和对象才说的话，我们没必要自欺欺人再互相演互相骗。”

庞宽顿了一下，保持着被他箍在怀里的姿势一动不动，彭磊就也猜不透他是满不在乎的继续还是终于下定了决心。

“反正等你玩儿够了，就算我也还完你了。”

彭磊想怎么就这样了呢，还的是什么，抢他女朋友吗，那什么叫还完，还完之后呢，庞宽要跟他两清吗？他想不明白，可也确实没琢磨清楚自己对庞宽到底又是怎么想的，虽然觉得不舒服，但最终是没反驳。他磨蹭着像撒娇又像泄愤的在庞宽后脖子上咬出个牙印，疼的让庞宽嘶了口气却也只是默默接受。他觉得彭磊对他的暴力都是应该的，相反抱着的亲密和温存才更让他难以面对。

“行了，我要吃煎饼了，饼该硬了。”

他推着要起来，彭磊无法拒绝这个理由就只能撒手，受了委屈似的坐床边看庞宽嚼煎饼。窗户外虫子知了知了的叫个不停，唯独彭磊还是觉得自己什么都不知道。

过了几天庞宽的伤都好了大半，那女孩儿也和另外的别的男孩儿在一起了。没人在乎这些事儿，今天闹腾这个明天就有人闹腾那个了，最后就好像什么都没发生。不一样了的只有彭磊和庞宽。

他们俩在别人眼里从互相看不上变成了总在一起玩，但也没什么人在乎，反正他们本来就没什么朋友。

后来他们组了个乐队，彭磊弹着吉他发光发热蹦蹦跳跳，庞宽就安静的缩在角落里摁键盘。回去筒子楼里彭磊经常因为表演的亢奋就硬了，而庞宽对此只从来不多说半句话的就直接跪下去。

他们一直都还没真的做过，可能是庞宽总是太主动的给彭磊口了吧。

庞宽以为彭磊会很快玩腻，毕竟现在越来越多女孩儿会贴上来了。他一直在等着彭磊动手把最后那一刀落下来，但彭磊什么都没干，就这么稳稳当当的和他过了大半年。

这晚庞宽倒了尿盆收拾了垃圾正独自窝在电脑前弄歌儿，因为今天是朋克演出不需要键盘，他索性就干脆没去。他弄完又一首的时候刚好彭磊回来，他现在已经很习惯了，对着整个还冒着热气的彭磊就又要跪下去，可彭磊这次拦住了他。庞宽可能是真的不知道，大概也永远不会知道了，让彭磊勃起的从来都不是摇滚乐或者什么狗屁的万人喝彩，而是那句他跪在了我的面前。彭磊不知道自己为什么要把he扭成she去唱，但也没什么区别了，反正他是自动的。

“我想做。”

庞宽又读不懂彭磊了，他被这句话钉的僵了一下，让彭磊有点得逞的觉得自己打破了那套自动程序，可眨眼庞宽就又笑的特别灿烂了。

“行啊，怎么今儿不享受服务了，我活儿不好啊？”

彭磊被堆积的烦躁淹没，没心情再跟他岔，只摇了摇头，难得的跟他四目相对。

“不是，但我就是想和你做。”

庞宽只觉得太要命了，可能再给他一辈子的时间他都拿彭磊没辙吧，各式各样的彭磊都知道什么最能要他的命。他赶紧躲开那对小眼睛，火急火燎的就开始脱衣服还要给自己扩张，仿佛这样就能逃避什么似的，他已经习惯跑在爱前头一步让一切都用性来交代了。可彭磊又拦住他了，他觉得彭磊今晚是真的要杀死他了。

“你别动，我来。”

庞宽就又没出息的开始猛吸鼻子，心里不知道第多少回念叨彭磊不爱你别他妈瞎想了。都是假的，都是假的，你再当真陷进去那就比傻逼还傻逼了，虽然你现在已经是宇宙大傻逼之王了。

他像死前回光返照似的脑子里播着小电影闪回，在一起的这大半年彭磊其实对他很好，从来没找过别的任何人，也会拉着他一起逛二手市场，去北海踩鸭子，甚至去天安门看升旗拍傻兮兮的游客照，还故意装奇怪口音假扮他们都不是北京人，又在老板想宰外地游客的时候甩过去一句标准地道的操你大爷。

他们身边的人全都默认他俩好了，可又全部诡异又统一的维持着一种看破不说破的心照不宣。但只有庞宽知道不是，还得时时刻刻提醒自己不是，不是，千万别多想，别再自作多情了。

彭磊这会儿已经小心翼翼的去打开他了，手指上的薄茧刮着柔软的内壁激的本来就从没被使用过的地方夹的更紧、更难以进入。他明明已经急的快要发疯，可这会儿却又变态似的享受着这种把庞宽的每一寸都掌握在自己手里，一点一点侵吞占有的过程。他低下头沿着庞宽的脊椎骨印下一串细碎的吻，亲的庞宽像高烧病了一样打颤。直到最后手指抽出牵扯出黏腻的体液，他着迷的看着，咬着庞宽的耳朵又慢又重的把自己硬到发疼的阴茎塞进去，然后庞宽就终于在彭磊压抑着力度裹在气音里吹过来的“拉丝了”三个字里再绷不住的哭出声。也许是别的什么原因吧，但他就只都当成是太他妈疼了，太他妈疼了。彭磊怎么这么大啊，明明他总是把彭磊含在嘴里，明明他对这玩意儿应该再熟悉不过，可他现在却还是觉得太大了，太大了。

彭磊看着自己身底下这个仿佛随时就要碎开散到不知道哪儿去的庞宽，他一反常态的强硬，又耐着性子慢到让庞宽觉得是折磨的推进。太慢了，以至于他都能感觉到每一寸彭磊柱身上怒张的筋脉在突突跳动，就像他的心脏一样，烙的他脑仁都一阵阵嗡鸣。可彭磊偏偏又要极尽温柔的去亲他的眼睛，亲他歪了一点的鼻梁，最后亲上他的嘴。

庞宽就又活过来似的开始推拒着彭磊反抗，分明使不上劲却还挣扎着硬推。他对上彭磊的眼睛，看到彭磊比他也好不到哪儿去，显然憋的难受却又克制着本能忍到胳膊上的肌肉都绷的暴起的模样。

“……你别再乱动了，我怕弄疼你。”

庞宽心想你给我的疼也不在身上啊，更不差这点儿了。可最终也还是都没管，只哑着嗓子，不知道是提醒还是哀求。

“说好不能亲嘴儿。”

彭磊就来气似的攥着他手腕狠顶了一下，像被戳了肚皮的刺猬，脆弱又愤怒。

“你一直就是陪我玩儿吗，那我要是不想玩儿了呢，你就去找别人？”

庞宽被那一下弄得疼，太疼了。可又深的有一种奇妙的头皮发麻的感觉，更内里还有一点终于被彭磊填满的幸福。他觉得自己像嗑了药又像要断片儿，眼睛里啪嗒啪嗒往下掉珍珠，脸上还笑。

“是啊，你到底什么时候腻啊，我都快腻了。”

彭磊就又咬他，说你他妈就是欠操。然后再也不含糊的开始动，每一下都干的又坚定又狠。其实他一直希望庞宽能开口说我们做吧，他觉得他已经很明显早就爱上庞宽了。可庞宽非守着那开玩笑似的狗屁约法三章，哪怕半夜噩梦把他吵醒了他要去搂庞宽，庞宽第一反应也是对不起吵醒你了，不然我去别地儿睡吧。他没告诉过庞宽他有多烦躁又有多患得患失，他以为庞宽会明白，可到最后他自己都要不明白了。

就像庞宽到现在也还是在在意违规，还是在拒绝他。他越想就越气不打一处来，受了什么刺激似的过分整进整出的干。他听着庞宽从压抑着闷喘到压不住的变了调的呻吟，困兽似的红了眼睛，射了一次之后还不肯出来又磨蹭着在里面重新硬了又做了第二次，射完还用能握出淤青的力度箍着庞宽。

“我喜欢你。”

庞宽终于就彻底崩溃的大哭，听着那比梦话还轻却足够把他捅穿的表白，说你干嘛啊，你到底他妈要干嘛啊。彭磊就也埋在他颈窝里吸着鼻子特别委屈，说我是真的喜欢你啊。可庞宽还是觉得不可能，彭磊怎么可能喜欢他呢。

“你丫就骗我吧。”

“也许吧，也许总有一天我会欺骗你，但不是现在。”

他还哑着的哭腔让彭磊沉默了一会儿，彭磊想也许吧，但那又能怎么样呢，那都是很久以后的事了，也许明天就世界末日了呢，谁知道啊。于是他就还是维持原判，坚定继续的不依不饶。

“跟我好吧，不要离开我。”

“到什么时候啊？”

庞宽这回没再拒绝他，只提了个挺怪的问题。但彭磊拒绝再多想，反正还早呢，他们有全银河系的时间，他们还很年轻。他们也太年轻了。

“二十七吧，还有好长时间呢。”

“行。”


End file.
